


[slightly less disgusted noise]

by aprilwitch



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Party Banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilwitch/pseuds/aprilwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra really should have learned by now that asking Varric Tethras for a favor is a terrible, terrible idea.</p><p>Written for International Fanworks Day 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[slightly less disgusted noise]

**Author's Note:**

> My first published fic in three years, and it's a party banter drabble. Go figure. Not sure why the word count says 98 cos my word processor still gives me 100, but hey.
> 
> Also, it occurred to me as I was posting this that the title of Varric's book is actually _The Tale of the Champion_ , not _The Champion's Tale_ , but it was hard enough getting the word count this low as it is. We'll just pretend.

“Do you have it, Varric?”

“Why, whatever are you talking about, Seeker?”

“You know exactly what I mean. Don’t make me say it.”

“Alas, numerous as my talents are, mind-reading is not among them.”

“For Andraste’s sake, I- the autograph! You promised me that if I gave you my copy of _The Champion’s Tale_ , you would get Hawke to sign it for me. I know the two of you are in contact.”

“Oh, is _that_ what you wanted me to do with it? I threw it away.”

“ _You!_ -“

“Just kidding, Seeker. One autograph, as requested.”

“…” | _CASSANDRA GREATLY APPROVES_


End file.
